Maafkan Aku Sakura
by Pembaca FanFiction.net
Summary: Sasuke tidak sengaja melempar bola salju ke arah Sakura. Padahal, ia ingin melempar bola salju itu ke arah Lee. Gara-gara itu juga Sakura akhirnya menangis. / "Sa-sakura, maafkan aku," Kata Sasuke pelan. Bisakah Sakura memaafkannya?


**M****aafkan ****A****ku ****S****akura**

**H**ari ini adalah awalnya musim salju. Tampak Sasuke, Lee, Sakura, Neji, dan Naruto sedang beraktifitas di hamparan salju. Sasuke terlihat sedang membuat balok dari salju yang kemudian mengeras seperti es. Tidak hanya dia yang melakukannya. Dia juga di bantu oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Neji dengan Naruto menyusun balok es dan Sakura mengambil balok es yang sudah jadi dan akan di serahkan pada Neji dan Naruto yang bertugas sebagai penyusun balok es.

Di tengah kesibukan Sasuke mebuat balok es, tiba-tiba saja ada yang melempari bola es dengan sengaja ke arah kepalanya. "Siapa yang melempar bola salju ke arahku?!" Tanya Sasuke marah.

"Hahaha..." Dan pada saat itulah ia melihat Lee yang tengah menertawakan dirinya. Jika Lee tertawa, berarti dialah yang melempar bola-bola salju tadi ke arahnya.

"Lee! Beraninya kau melempari aku dengan bola salju!" Teriak Sasuke marah sambil menunjuk Lee.

Lee yang tertawa jadi kaget dan wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah seperti seseorang yang ketahuan telah melakukan kejahatan.

"Huh! Rasakan ini!" Kata Sasuke sambil melempar satu bola salju ke arah Lee.

Tapi meleset. Lee lalu menjulurkan lidahnya nakal untuk mengejek Sasuke yang tidak bisa melemparkan bola salju ke titik sasaran dengan benar.

"Terima ini!" Teriak Sasuke lalu melempar dua bola salju.

**Pluk!**

**BUKK!**

Namun, dua bola salju itu tidak mengenai Lee dan justru mengenai kepala Sakura. Sakura yang membawa balok dari salju pun terjatuh. Sasuke kaget dan tiba-tiba hatinya merasa bersalah. Sakura pun berusaha bangkit kembali.

"Siapa yang melemparkan bola salju ke arahku sampai aku terjatuh?!" Seru Sakura marah lalu berbalik ke arah Sasuke yang masih memegang beberapa bola salju.

"Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap sekilas bola salju yang di pegang Sasuke. "Ma-maafkan aku Sakura," Kata Sasuke sambil tidak berani menatap Sakura.

**Pluk!**

Sasuke kaget karena merasakan ada yang melemparkan satu bola salju ke arahnya.

"Hahaha…" Dan dia menemukan Sakura tengah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya.

Dia tak akan pernah menyangka Sakura akan membalasnya dengan melempar bola salju balik. Namun, Sasuke yang masih berumur tujuh tahun itu mengira Sakura ingin mengajaknya bermain lempar bola salju.

**Pluk!**

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa di lempari bola salju oleh Sasuke. Dia pun kaget dan berlari. Dia tidak ingin terus-menerus di lempari bola salju oleh Sasuke. Namun, tanpa dia duga, Sasuke juga mengikutinya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik batu es yang tingginya hampir sama dengan tinggi badannya.

"Hah…hah…hah…" Sakura sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

Tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja Sasuke melihat pita merah Sakura di balik batu es yang agak sama tingginya dengan badan anak kecil.

"Hahaha… ketahuan kau," Kata Sasuke lalu membuat bola salju berukuran besar. "Sakura…" Sasuke memanggil Sakura dari atas batu es tersebut.

Sakura yang kaget pun menoleh ke atas. Tampak Sasuke tersenyum sambil memegang bola salju berukuran besar.

"HWAAA!" Jerit Sakura.

**BUKK!**

Akhirnya Sakura tertindih oleh tumpukan salju.

"Hahaha… rasakan itu. EH?!" Sasuke kaget setelah menyadari perbuatannya yang membuat Sakura tertindih tumpkan salju.

Sakura tampak berhasil keluar dari tumpukan salju. Sakura tampak sedih.

"Sa-sakura, ma-maafkan aku," Kata Sasuke pelan. "HUAAA!" Sakura malah menjauh berlari dan menangis. Sasuke merasa amat bersalah pada Sakura.

Tak jauh dari situ, Lee pun menghampiri Sasuke. "Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Lee heran. "Tadi aku tidak sengaja membuat Sakura menangis. Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kau harus meminta maaf padanya sampai dia mau menerima maafmu," Usul Lee.

"Baiklah, kalau itu harus." Balas Sasuke menerima usulan dari Lee. Mereka berdua pun menemukan Sakura duduk di bawah pohon cemara.

"Sakura maafkan aku ya? Aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti ini," Kata Sasuke sambil duduk di samping Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan Lee sekilas lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah memaafkan mu kok," Balas Sakura. "Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Ya." Balas Sakura singkat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bantu teman-teman yang lain menyusun balok es," Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah!" Balas Lee dan Sakura bersemangat. Akhirnya mereka membantu Neji dan Naruto menyusun balok es.

Tiba-tiba dengan tidak sengaja Lee melempar bola salju kea rah Sakura. Semua kaget dan takut Sakura akan menangis lagi.

"Hahaha…" Tapi Sakura malah tertawa. Semuanya memandang satu sama lain lalu memandangi Sakura yang tertawa lepas.

Mereka tidak akan menyangka bahwa Sakura akan tertawa lepas. Mungkin Sakura sudah bisa menerima lemparan bola salju itu. Semua pun akhirnya tertawa lepas dan tawa mereka di ikuti oleh semilir angin musim salju yang bersahabat.

'_Persahabatan itu memang indah dan aku akan selalu menjaga persahabatan itu supaya tidak hancur seperti bola salju yang mencair._'

-Tamat-


End file.
